1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for fixing the terminal end of a trim cover assembly included in an automotive seat and, more particularly, to an improved structure for fixing the terminal end of the trim cover assembly to the bottom portion of a frame for a seat cushion when support members such as S-springs or similar members are extended across the seat cushion frame, a cushion member of foam material or the like is placed over the support members and the seat cushion frame, support members and cushion member are wholly covered by the trim cover assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, as a structure of this kind, there is known a structure which is shown in FIG. 1. In this figure, reference numeral (1) designates an L-shaped frame for a seat cushion. The seat cushion frame (1) includes a horizontal portion the tip end (1a) of which is folded upwardly and which is cut and raised substantially in the central portion thereof to provide a hook piece (1b). The hook piece (1b is provided such that it is located at a given interval from the horizontal portion of the frame (1). Although not shown in FIG. 1, on the opposite side of the frame (1) there is arranged another frame which is likewise provided with a hook piece (1b). And, between the hook pieces (1b) of the right and left frames (1) there are extended spring members (2) respectively formed of S-springs, on which spring members (2) a cushion member (3) formed of foam material is to be placed. Then, a trim cover assembly (4) is used to cover the above-mentioned foam cushion member (3) and after then the terminal end (4a) of the trim cover assembly (4) is secured to the tip end (1a) of the horizontal portion of the frame (1) by a hog ring (5) formed of metal.
However, in the above-mentioned conventional structure for fixing the terminal end of the trim cover assembly constructed in the above-mentioned manner, due to the fact that the terminal end (4a) of the trim cover assembly (4) is fixed to the frame (1) by securing the terminal end (4a) to the horizontal portion tip end (1a) of the frame by means of the hog ring (5) and the spring members (2) are extended between the hook pieces (1b), when the spring member (2) is flexed due to loads applied, then the flexed spring member (2) comes in contact with the horizontal portion tip end (1a) of the frame (1) to produce strange sounds, which impairs the comfortable sitting feeling of an occupant. Also, since the terminal end (4a) of the train cover assembly (4) must be secured to the horizontal portion tip end (1a) of the frame (1) with the hog ring (5), the conventional structure takes time to fix the terminal end (4a) of the trim cover assembly.